Ranma Leap
by Sen'nen Ryu
Summary: Ranma snaps, and finds himself world hopping! Will he ever find his way home? Does he even want to? Bumped down to T.
1. Prologue: Ranma's Break From Reality

Ranma Leap

By Sen'nen Ryu

Prologue: Ranma's Break (From Reality)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Ranma ½, they belong to SEGA's Sonic Team and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. I will make no profit off of this work, and make no claims on those copyrights.

Disclaimer 2: This fic has absolutely NOTHING to do with the TV show Quantum Leap. I apologize to any who may have been misled by the title.

A/N: Welcome, one and all, to my first fanfic, and it's a doozy. I plan on having it span many universes. First up, Sonic, starting a month after the events of Ranma ½, and just before the events of SA1. Read, and enjoy.

###

Saotome Ranma awoke in the usual way, and, upon landing in the yard, easily defeated his father, Genma, before heading in to clean himself up and eat breakfast. This, of course, was not to be, as his morning bath was interrupted when Tendo Akane came back from her morning jog and entered the furo without even glancing at the occupied sign hanging on the door, and with a cry of "HENTAI!" Ranma took his regular morning flight on Mallet-sama Airlines.

While sailing towards the far side of Azabu Juuban from Nerima-ku, he decided to reflect on recent events. Things had not been going well for our pigtailed hero. Although Hibiki Ryouga had finally seen reason and decided that maybe Ranma wasn't at fault for everything bad in his life, he would still show up every so often with either his view of a legitimate reason to kill his friend (which was either wrong or blown out of proportion), or just some extra energy to burn off. Cologne and Shampoo still hadn't given up on bringing Ranma back to China as breeding stock, while Mousse was still dead set on sticking him in a bodybag. The Kunos had ramped up their efforts to kill and/or date him, depending on his gender at the time, and Pantyhose Taro still chased after him to get his name changed, as though Ranma could force Happosai to change it. Speaking of the old letch, he, too, had ramped up his attacks on the female populace, which led to Ranma having to step in more often, which led to missed school, which led to having his energy drained by Ms. Hinako, the chi-vampire teacher, which made it that much harder to avoid loosing his pigtail to the crazy Hawaiian-wannabe, Principal Kuno. Ukyo had settled down the most. While she no longer started any Fiancée Brigade battles, she still got jealous, and actively participated in them. She seemed to enjoy Konatsu's company, and Ranma had high hopes that Konatsu's attempts to gain her heart would succeed.

What of the Tendos, you say. Well, Kasumi was her same old somewhat-oblivious-but-uncommonly-perceptive matronly self, and Nabiki had backed off somewhat after the aftermath of the wedding incident, though she still sold pictures and ran betting on Ranma's fights. Soun and Genma got more insufferable over the wedding everyday, and his mother, Nodoka, proved no respite. Every time he visited her, she urged him to be manly and take all the women, until he couldn't talk to her anymore through her giggling over the grandbabies she wanted. What's that? Akane? Sure, he could have loved her once, but it seems that the ruined wedding attempt soured her on the idea, so she drove him away with (what else?) horrible beatings. It's gotten to the point where anything he does, offensive or not, is met with excessive force. It got worse when she discovered P-chan's secret through no fault of Ranma. Kasumi and Nabiki, knowing the whole story through various means, and recognizing the attempts at giving Akane a clue, quickly forgave Ranma. Soun went Demonhead, until he was reminded that he and Genma knew all about it and were not restrained by the same honor promise. This drove a huge wedge between Akane and her family along with the Saotomes. Ranma had hoped she would calm down, but as he landed in a pond, she decided that if Akane hit her one more time, she would stop playing nice.

###

Once more male (thanks to a thermos of hot water carried in pocket space at all times), Ranma made it back to the dojo just in time to grab his school bag and leave for Furinkan with Nabiki and Akane, leaving him very sore with the latter for making him miss breakfast. Walking along the top of the fence as usual, he gave an unusually cold shoulder to all attempts to start conversation from Nabiki and Akane.

'Something is different… It's like he's about to snap,' Nabiki thought, though she reasoned that there was little she could do about it but hope that no one died when Ranma went crazy.

Things proceeded as per normal when they reached the high school, same flowery speech from Kuno, followed by a short fight and another launch for the kendoist/astronaut. It was still enough of a delay to make Ranma late for class, resulting in an accusation of delinquency and liberal application of the Happo Go En Satsu technique from Ms. Hinako. At lunch, when the Fiancée Brigade all tried to force their lunches on him. When Akane noticed he wasn't eating the food she prepared (that was currently devouring the steady stream of ants that came out to investigate it), she wound back Mallet-sama and sent Ranma flying once more.

Conveniently landing on the roof of the Tendo household, Ranma decided to skip the rest of the school day to plan the confrontation he was going to have with Akane.

###

"Ranma, you pervert! Where are you?" Akane yelled upon entering the house.

"2,000," Nabiki replied from right behind her. She angrily dug into her pocket and retrieved the bills. "He's on the roof. I saw him glaring at you from the street."

"Oh, he was, was he? I'll give him something to glare about!" Akane yelled, running off.

Nabiki just shrugged, returned to her room, and turned on the external house monitoring devices. She could hear the beginnings of a major upset, and cursed her luck that she hadn't managed to bribe someone to put some of her monitoring equipment up there.

"Fine!" she heard from her street cam after the rooftop argument quieted down, "I know when I'm not wanted!"

###

Ranma was furious. 'Say that to me, will she? The only reason they even still have a dojo, let alone a sign, is because I was here to defend it!' He angrily packed everything he owned, and then stored it in his pocket space. 'At least I didn't totally waste the last two years of my life,' he thought miserably as he leapt out the window.

"Fine!" he said, mostly to himself, "I know when I'm not wanted! I can take a hint! Saotome Ranma understands when he's overstayed his welcome!"

"Halt, Saotome, you vile sorcerer! The gods themselves hath gifted me with this powerful jewel in order to defeat you and free my fierce tigress and the fiery pigtailed goddess!" Kuno Tatewaki stood at the other end of the street, holding a fist-sized, brilliant green gem that, if real, was probably worth a fortune.

"Wasn't that thing going for 1,000 yen at the magical curio shop?" Ranma asked after a few seconds.

"It matters not, for when I invoke the gem's power, you will be overwhelmed! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Suddenly, the gem leapt from Kuno's hand and started to float in the middle of the street, drawing in energy from the surroundings. It seemed to take the lion's share from Kuno, though, as he fell unconscious. A vortex-like portal appeared where the gem was, and Ranma looked at it for a moment. He shrugged, produced a pen and some paper, jotted something down, stuffed it into Kuno's hand, and then jumped into the portal. Once the martial artist was through, the vortex stopped, and the gem, now dark, fell to the ground and shattered.

Nabiki, having seen the entire exchange, ran out to check on Kuno. Wait, that's not right… She ran out to read the note, hoping it would give her a clue as to where Ranma had left to that she could sell. Yes, that's far more likely. Unfortunately, her hopes for future profits were dashed, as she re-read the note and wondered exactly how much she actually knew about her favorite source of income. She dropped the note sadly, with the feeling that she'd never see Ranma again.

As the note lands, we see that it says, _So long, and thanks for all the fish._

###

_Meanwhile, somewhere else that may or may not be the Hall of Justice…_

Seven multi-colored jewels, spread throughout the world, sensed someone tampering with the Controller, and took action…

To Be Continued…

###

A/N That's the prologue of my very first fanfiction that may or may not be Internet-worthy. Many people may get on my case for Ranma acting OOC; others may get mad that I had the Chaos Emeralds act on their own. To them, I say, if everything was the way it was supposed to be, than I would just be reprinting the regular stories. Therefore, things are that way because I said so, and that should be good enough for you. Edited and expanded, because people complained and were right. I can take criticism, but I tend to agonize over it before I can continue. I may or may not come back to the actual argument with Akane in a flashback, but I wouldn't hold your breath waiting for it, as I don't foresee the opportunity coming up for quite some time. Someone also seemed to get the wrong idea. This is not a "Ranma is involved intrinsically with the Sonic Universe" type fic, this is more of a "Ranma is an outsider who is just passing through" type fic. Cookies to those who know where the text on the note came from. Review if you want, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and warm my frozen feet.


	2. On the Other Side

Ranma Leap

By Sen'nen Ryu

Chapter 2: On the Other Side

Disclaimer: The author does not endorse or condone breaking through to the other side, and refuses to accept responsibility for any and all injuries (physical or meta-physical), psychological scars, world-eating abominations freed, loved ones lost to the void, or poisoned Twinkees obtained therein.

A/N: What? You say it's weird that I took half a year between when I first posted, then just added a few lines and called it good? Well, you know. Inspiration.

{Japanese}

"English"

"_Thoughts"_

###

Sonic the Hedgehog was in deep contemplation. The strange water monster he had fought last night was a complete departure from everything that Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik had thrown at him before, and the ramifications were troubling.

*snore*

Alternatively, maybe he was just asleep. It's hard to tell sometimes with him. Suddenly, he was awakened by a loud noise out over the ocean. He saw a white bi-plane, smoking from the engine and sort of meandering across the sky. He could clearly make out Tails in the pilot seat.

"What? Tails?" As he said this, he suddenly noticed a second object diving in from above, and dropping like a rock. "Watch out! You're gonna crash! Agh!" He cringed as the missile-like object hit the plane's left wing sending out more smoke and sending it into a tailspin, then cringed again as he heard the plane crash on the Emerald Coast. "Tails… What am I going to do with you?" he shrugged, then took off down the coast.

###

Miles "Tails" Prower knew his experiment wasn't living up to his expectations. He realized that he still had to work on his apparatus to extract enough power from the Chaos Emerald to run his plane, but not so much as to overheat it. He tried to steer toward the beach, hoping the sand would somewhat cushion his fall, but the rudder had stopped reacting correctly, so it was anyone's guess where he would actually land.

As if he didn't have enough problems, the purple gem in the dashboard flashed, and his instruments read an enormous power output for half a second, frying the engine and turning the smoke black, before it settled back down to normal levels. This wasn't bad enough, no way, there was more, as a strange screaming human rammed through the upper left wing and stuck there, sending the entire craft spinning.

"Shoot," Tails muttered, dropping the controls in favor of making an escape attempt. Before he could unbuckle his seatbelt, however, there was a loud thump, and the plane landed, nose buried in the sand, and the left wing half submerged in the ocean. This didn't silence his unwilling passenger, however, if anything, the cries grew more outraged and higher-pitched.

Suddenly, what was left of the instruments registered a huge power build-up from the struggling form, so Tails grabbed the emerald and escaped the plane just before the entire left wing exploded, revealing the passenger to be a buxom redhead with her hair in a pigtail, who gracefully landed on the sand next to Tails. "Aw, man! That was really cool and all, but this'll take me weeks to repair!"

###

" _I really should have thought this through,"_ Ranma thought, as he was barely able to keep his form together using ki techniques while travelling through the gap between dimensions. Suddenly, he saw a window-like opening ahead of him, showing an unfamiliar seaside city as viewed from a point out to sea, and about a mile up. Unfortunately, his momentum carried him straight through, and did the only thing he could think of. {I regret nothing!}

He saw a plane passing by immediately below him. He realized he'd hit it if he didn't do something, so he tried to call up some of his ki for Herb's flying technique, but it reacted oddly as soon as it left his body, and he started falling a little faster, rather than slowing down. That's when he realized there was no avoiding it. So, he crossed his arms over his head and yelled, {Watch out!} hoping it would get the pilot's attention so he could take evasive maneuvers. Then, he noticed the plane was smoking from the engine.

He hit hard, his bracers barely making any difference as his forearms tore through the plane's wing, and his torso getting scratched up as he lodged in the wing. Absently, he noticed it was apparently a bi-plane, before it started spinning, and he quickly became too dizzy to think straight, hardly noticing that he was still yelling.

Suddenly, all motion stopped, as the plane landed, the left wing landing with a splash, and Ranma was a girl again, which actually made her slide down a little further until the hole in the wing caught on her wider hips. She calmed herself, slipping into the Soul of Ice, than decided to use ki to propel herself out of the wing, to try to minimize damage to the machine. Immediately, she noticed a problem as she started building up her ki, it was so much denser than usual, but by then it was already too late. Good news, she was out of the plane, bad news, half the plane was in shards spread across the beach. Right then and there, she decided it may not be a good idea to try to access her pocketspace. Who knows what could happen if she attempted it without figuring out this mess with her ki? The same with the Mokö Takabisha. No need to accidentally vaporize a city block, after all.

{…Oops, ehhehe,} Ranma mumbled, scratching the base of her pigtail, while taking in her surroundings.

She looked at the strange fox-like creature in front of her, than looked around for the pilot of the aircraft she had just crashed accidentally, grimacing in distaste at the ocean. Seeing no one else, she assumed the fox must be the pilot. When the fox spoke, however, she realized that she probably wouldn't be allowed to eat it, and that it was speaking English. Ranma only knew enough English to know when it was being spoken. She recognized that tone, however. She had used it herself countless times. The young pilot had tried something new, and it had blown up in his face. She gave him a sympathetic look.

Tails brightened up. This was an opportunity to make a new friend! He wasn't going to let a wrecked experiment that had already failed ruin it! "My name is Tails! What's yours?" Ranma thought for a second, and realized he must be introducing himself.

{I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry about this,} she said, looking up at the plane. Tails gave her an odd look, and it dawned on her that he probably didn't know Japanese any better than she knew English.

"Tails!" a voice called out, causing both to turn their heads towards the blue blur on the horizon coming towards them.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, catching the hedgehog's attention and inadvertently helping Ranma put names to faces.

"Hey, Tails!" he said, then spotted Ranma standing beside the fox. "Who's your friend?"

"I don't really know, Sonic. She doesn't speak English, and I've never heard her language before."

Ranma gathered from his gestures that the blue animal named Sonic had asked about her, so, after getting their attention, she patted her chest and said, {Saotome Ranma.}

"Well, Ranma it is then. Let's head back to Station Square!" Sonic replied.

###

Sonic, Tails, and Ranma were by the poolside in Station Square, a major city.

"Long time, no see, huh, Sonic?" Tails started off the conversation.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Sonic returned, "What happened, anyway? You're too good of a pilot to just crash like that."

"That was a test run using a new prototype propulsion system. It's got a few bugs to iron out," Tails explained.

"Why not just use my plane, the Tornado?" Sonic offered.

"Thanks, but you gotta check out my newest power supply! Ta-daah!" Tails produced the purple Chaos Emerald, causing Ranma to raise her eyebrow.

"_Hmm, another one. It must be pretty valuable here, if the way they're acting is any indication. This one's different from the last one, though. It seems almost…alive,"_ Ranma thought to herself.

"WHOA! A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yep! I just happened to find one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds during one of my test flights. This thing's got unlimited power, ya know…" Tails elaborated, "So I thought, why not use it to power my plane? Super charged!"

"So, wait, then what hit you?"

"Oh. You saw that, huh? It was really strange. The emerald flared for a bit, and suddenly, she hits my wing," Tails gestured at Ranma, "I'm hoping to find something in my lab that can double as a translator. Oh, wait, there's something I've just gotta show you there! It's in the Mystic Ruins. Let's go!"

As they walked toward the train station, however, a cup of steaming hot tea drops out of the window of an apartment building and drenches Ranma, triggering the curse and causing the anthropomorphs beside him to stare with their jaws on the ground. Suddenly, Sonic bursts out laughing, "Oh, there has got to be an interesting story, there!"

To which Ranma replies, {Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball.}

###

_But what of Ranma's former friends and family in his home dimension?_

Nabiki sighed. It was going to be a long morning. Immediately after Ranma disappeared, she had made a lot of phone calls, inviting all who might be interested (save the Kunos) in learning of this event to the dojo the next morning. This information was far too important to charge for… well, beyond the 2000 yen admission fee. All she had to do was mention that it was about Ranma, and it would guarantee full attendance of the NWC… _"Better have them all sign the waiver."_ Now, they were all gathered, waivers signed and money collected. Even Ryoga was found wandering in the front yard, and found himself divested of money and signing the waiver before being sat down and tied to Genma.

"Why Mercenary Girl make us come here? Where is Airen?" Shampoo started off.

"Yeah, sugah, this better be important!" Ukyo concurred.

"Who cares where that pervert went?" Akane huffed.

"You should, sister-dear, as it's your fault he left, and you'll have to answer to all his fiancées and rivals as to why he's gone." Nabiki retorted as two of her classmates rolled in a TV and VCR on a trolley. "Here, I've got a video of what happened after your little spat on the roof."

After the video stopped, all those in attendance (well, except for Mousse, who began dancing a victory jig, and was summarily clonked on the head with Cologne's staff) gave Akane the Evil Eye.

"Just what did you say that persuaded Son-in-law that jumping into a strange portal was preferable to living in the same universe with you?" Cologne demanded.

"Um… just… the things I always say when we fight…" Akane hedged.

"Which are?" Ukyo pressed, to which Akane's response was a mumble.

"What?" Konatsu asked.

"That… I didn't need him, I didn't want him, he's just a freeloader with no real value to the Tendo household, that he's a perverted idiot… the kind of stuff I always say…" Akane said, voice barely above a whisper, though it carried in the completely silent room.

"Ugh, we'll come back to my sister's stupidity and prejudice later," Nabiki said, "What did you mean by 'universe,' Elder? Do you know what kind of portal Ranma went through, and how we might get him back?"

"Indeed, child, what the elder Kuno used was a gem called a Chaos Emerald. Our universe used to have seven, but through mishap and misuse, they all were thought to be destroyed. That one ended up here is a miracle on its own, although you can't discount anything when Son-in-law's involved. Documents left by dimensional travelers suggest other universe may have their own Chaos Emeralds or equivalent items of power. Sadly, with no way of knowing which one he ended up in, there is no technique I have that can bring him back. We can only hope he decides to come back on his own and can recover the means."

A long wail of despair wrung out over Nerima-ku that morning.

A/N Well, here we go. I've finally started into actual crossover territory, and Ranma's hit his first barrier. I thought it was a fairly original twist. I haven't seen any crossover fics where the characters you're crossing can't understand each other, so hopefully, it'll be good for a gag or two until they can fix it. I will not be going back to Nerima again for awhile, so don't expect me to next chapter. Some might complain that I've left it short, again. To them, I say… Who made you almighty Emperor of how long my chapters should be?


End file.
